Lost in The Labyrinth
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: One night Youko and Lita's two youngest go missing. Wait, so have Kuro and Ang's youngest. and their friend Rei and Kris's daughter is gone too! Wait, is that a Goblin. Goblin City! Lets hopw they don't get.....Lost in The Labyrinth. YYHLabyrinth crossove


**Lost in The Labyrinth**

**Ch 1**

**_Well…uh, this is basically YYH crossed with Labyrinth. I got the idea after watching Labyrinth again. So…uh…yeah. Probably sucks, but here it is!

* * *

_**

**Lita quietly closed the door to bedroom of the youngest of her and her mate's, Youko, kits. She walked back to her and Youko's room. "I don't know what's wrong with them…they have never acted so restless before." She sat next to Youko. He chuckled at his exhausted mate. "Its not funny. I'll be up all night if they keep up." She said.**

**"I'm sorry Koi. I'll go see if I can calm them down." Youko stood.**

**"Ok, thank you Youko." Lita said.**

**"Well, they are my kits too." He laughed. Suddenly the crying and screaming just stopped. The two looked at each other and both ran out, down the hall and cautiously entered the room.**

**"Katara? …Kantara?" Lita said, her voice shaking. She walked to one of the cradles and looked into it. Carefully she pulled back the blanket. A loud gasp escaped her. She ran over to the other and quickly pulled back the blanket. "Youko!" She turned to her mate, tears pouring. "Youko…they…they are gone…" Youko hugged Lita close. **

**"Shhh, maybe…Snow, or Y.J and Alo took them to their room…" He said, trying to calm her. **

**Lita shook her head. "No…we would have heard them leave their rooms…" She clutched Youko's shirt. **

**"Lita, you have to calm down." Youko said. "Come on, let's call Kuronue and Angel."**

**"o-ok. Wait…what's that smell?" She pulled away and looked around. **

**"Hmm? I don't know…but I don't think I like it. Show yourself!" Youko growled. They heard scuttling then quiet. "Damn. It got away…" They heard the phone ring. Lita grabbed it. **

**"Hello?" she answered.**

**"Lita? Is that you?" It was Angel, and by her voice she was crying. "L-Lita…Anzua is gone. I put her to bed…and then she was crying. I started to get up and suddenly she j-just s-stopped. And I went to her room and she w-was gone…." **

**"Angel, get K.J, and you and Kuronue come over here." Lita said. "the babies are gone too. We'll figure out what happened." **

**"Kayrana called me…Kaysta is missing too." Angel said. **

**"Ok, tell them to come too. We'll figure out what's up." Lita said and hung up. **

**"Lita, I'll get the other kits up. Meet you in the main room." Youko kissed her gently and walked out. She walked over to one of the cribs and picked up one of the blankets. She walked to the other and picked up another. Hugging both close she sniffed slightly.**

**"My babies. Be safe where ever you are." Still holding the blankets, she walked out of the room.**

**Goblin City **

**"Think Jareth will be happy?" one goblin asked.**

**"Yeah…I think. I'm not sure anymore. Since that girl came to live here…" another said.**

**"Well, they will provide us some amusement at least." The first one said. He pulled on the tail of one of the fox kits.**

**"Swop. Wat hurws." Kantara said.**

**"Oh shut it ya brat." He said. A small flame caught the bottom of his shirt on fire. "ah!" **

**"Ha ha, sucker." Kaysta said, laughing.**

**"Tat wasn't vawy nice." Anzua said.**

**"Well they kidnapped us." Kaysta said.**

**"I hope mommy and daddy come soon…" Katara said.**

**"Ain't no one gonna save you. No one can get to Goblin city. The labyrinth is impossible to navigate alone." Goblin 2 said.**

**"Well you don't know my daddy! My daddy is Youko Kurama! Greatest thief in all of Makai. He can find his way through any place! And my mommy to. She is the greatest mommy in the worlds; she'll find us too!" Katara said.**

**"Don't get your hopes up, ya brats. Now shut up. I'm going to tell Jareth about you brats. Ya better be here when I get back." He left the small room the kids were in.**

**Main Room, Youko and Lita's House**

**Everyone sat in the main room. Kris and Rei were on the couch. Angel was sitting in Kuronue's lap, who was in a chair. Lita was the same with Youko. The two blankets were clutched in her hands. Alo, Y.J and Snow were on the floor sitting near their parents, and K.J was sitting on the floor next to his.**

**"Mommy…" Y.J. said. He turned into fox form and crawled into Lita's lap.**

**"How…how will we find them? We have no clue were they are even…" Angel said, wiping her eyes.**

**"There was something in the babies room. When me and Lita went in there, something ran off…" Youko said, gently rubbing Lita's back. **

**"We found something in Kaysta's room." Rei said. She held up a small charred creature. **

**"Besides the burnt smell, that's smells the same as whatever was in the room." Youko said.**

**"Is its still alive? It could tell us were our kids are." Kuronue said.**

**"Not likely." Kris said. Rei shook it a little. The creature moved an arm. "Or it could be…" The creature opened its eyes.**

**"Eep! Were am I?" It said. Lita lifted Y.J and set him on the floor. She got off of Youko and walked over and grabbed the creature. **

**"Where are my Kits?" She said in a low voice.**

**"Ack! T-they were taken to the Goblin City…past the labyrinth." It said. It screamed out in pain as it burst into a small bush.**

**"…Lita…" Youko stood. He calmly led Lita away from everyone. Back up stairs and to their room. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "Lita. Calm down." **

**"Youko…They have our kits…I…" Lita said.**

**"I know, I know, you feel like a bad mother because your kits were taken. But Lita, they are fine, I'm sure of it. Katara and Kantara might have no training, but they still are strong. They can do some basics. And by the looks of it, that's all they will need. Now lie down, sleep. You need to rest. We will work it out tomorrow." Youko laid Lita on the bed. He gently kisses her and then left to tell the others.**

**"They were taken…To Goblin City." Lita mumbled to herself as she fell asleep. "to Goblin City…"

* * *

**

_So...uh...yeah...thats it for Ch 1. what ya think?_


End file.
